Jack in the Box
Jack in the Box is a Series 4 episode. Synopsis Join The Wiggles and their friends as they travel to Mexico City and do the Jack In The Box dance with Dorothy the Dinosaur. Join in the fun of Wiggly animation as The Wiggles sing Here Come The Chicken. Do The Wiggle Groove with The Wiggles and their friends and sing and dance at the wiggly concert. Song List # In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride # Here We Go Mexico City! # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) - Wiggly Concert # Here Come The Chicken - Wiggly Animation # The Bricklayers Song # Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills - Wiggly Concert # Do the Wiggle Groove Alternate titles *Here We Go Mexico City!/Rolling Down the Sandhills (Sprout title) Gallery Bandicam 2018-09-05 18-57-14-474.jpg CaptainFeatherswordandAlfonso.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Alfonso HereWeGoMexicoCity!-Prologue.jpg|''"We're hungry!" File:HereWeGoMexicoCity!titlecard.png|Title card HereWeGoMexicoCity!3.jpg|Captain Feathersword wearing mariachi outfit HereWeGoMexicoCity!-Epilogue.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew sad about burrito not ready HereWeGoMexicoCity!-Epilogue2.jpg|"Back to Mexico City!''" Dorothy'sDanceClass-JackintheBox.png|Lucy and Ben doing the Jack in the Box Dorothy'sDanceClass-JackintheBox2.png|Dorothy's Dance Class: Jack in the Box JackintheBox4.png|Murray reading a book JackintheBox.png|Murray and Anthony reading books JackintheBox5.png|Jeff, Murray and Anthony JackintheBox6.png|"Good morning, everybody." JackintheBox7.png|"Good morning, Greg." JackintheBox8.png|"Hey Anthony, what are you doing?" JackintheBox9.png|"I'm reading a recipe book about beautiful food." JackintheBox10.png|Greg asks Murray what he's doing. JackintheBox11.png|"I'm researching the flight of the African bumblebee." JackintheBox12.png|"Wow, that's great, Murray!" JackintheBox13.png|"Murray, that's a huge book you're reading from." JackintheBox14.png|"It's an encyclopedia. It's got lots of information in it." JackintheBox15.png|"Murray, you love reading books, don't you?" JackintheBox16.png|Murray talks about books. JackintheBox17.png|Jeff sleeping JackintheBox18.png|"Maybe we should wake him up." JackintheBox19.png|"Everybody, we need your help to wake Jeff up." JackintheBox20.png|"When we count to 3, let's all say Wake up, Jeff." JackintheBox21.png|"1, 2, 3." JackintheBox22.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" JackintheBox23.png|Jeff waking up JackintheBox24.png|"Thanks for waking me up, everyone." JackintheBox25.png|The Wiggles JackintheBox26.png|"Hey, Murray, this encyclopedia is very heavy. What's it made of?" JackintheBox27.png|"It's made of paper." JackintheBox28.png|Anthony holding a light piece of paper JackintheBox29.png|"Take a look how many pages there are." JackintheBox2.jpg|Anthony holding a heavy encyclopedia book of 1277 pages JackintheBox30.png|"You're right, Anthony. That's what makes it so heavy." JackintheBox31.png|"This is my recipe book and it's very light." JackintheBox32.png|"Look how many pages are there in the recipe book. JackintheBox3.jpg|Anthony holding his light recipe book of 52 pages JackintheBox33.png|"One of the pages has a beautiful recipe with lots of food, beautiful hamburgers." JackintheBox34.png|"To the kitchen I go!" JackintheBox35.png|Anthony leaves to the kitchen. JackintheBox36.png|Jeff, Greg and Murray JackintheBox37.png|Murray looking up elephants and whales in the encyclopedia JackintheBox38.png|Jeff JackintheBox39.png|Anthony arrives back with a heavy hamburger. JackintheBox40.png|Anthony holding a heavy hamburger JackintheBox41.png|"Wow, Anthony, that is a HUGE hamburger!" JackintheBox42.png|"And heavy, too, Greg." JackintheBox43.png|"Why is it so, heavy?" JackintheBox44.png|"Have a look at all the ingredients." JackintheBox45.png|"There's a tomato, lettuce," JackintheBox46.png|"lettuce, cheese." JackintheBox47.png|"Wow!" JackintheBox48.png|"That doesn't look very heavy, Anthony." JackintheBox49.png|"Oh, Jeff, it's heavy. Try it." JackintheBox50.png|Jeff and Anthony JackintheBox51.png|"It's a little bit heavy." JackintheBox52.png|Anthony holding a sesame seed JackintheBox53.png|Anthony putting the sesame seed on top of the burger JackintheBox54.png|Jeff holding the heavy burger JackintheBox55.png|Jeff sitting down on the armchair while holding the heavy burger JackintheBox56.png|"Now that's heavy." Bandicam 2018-08-10 15-10-25-346.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-11 11-18-39-443.jpg File:TheBricklayersSong1.png|Jeff, The Wiggly Dancers, and Greg File:TheBricklayersSong2.png File:TheBricklayersSong3.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray File:TheBricklayersSongtitlecard1.png File:TheBricklayersSongtitlecard2.png File:TheBricklayersSong4.png|Ricky and Steve File:TheBricklayersSongtitlecard.png|Title card File:TheBricklayersSong5.png File:TheBricklayersSong6.png|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers File:TheBricklayersSong7.png|Ricky, John, and Steve File:TheBricklayersSong8.png|Greg, Anthony, Murray, and the Wiggly Dancers File:TheBricklayersSong9.png|Jeff playing the red Starry Keyboard File:TheBricklayersSong10.png File:TheBricklayersSong11.png File:TheBricklayersSong12.png File:TheBricklayersSong13.png File:TheBricklayersSong14.png|Notice that a camera is seeing the Wiggly Dancers while its shadow is on Jeff. File:TheBricklayersSong15.png File:TheBricklayersSong16.png File:TheBricklayersSong17.png|Ricky Cole File:TheBricklayersSong18.png|Ricky giving a thumbs up File:TheBricklayersSong19.png File:TheBricklayersSong20.png File:TheBricklayersSong21.png|Steve File:TheBricklayersSong22.png File:TheBricklayersSong23.png File:TheBricklayersSong24.png|John Peterozzi File:TheBricklayersSong25.png File:TheBricklayersSong26.png File:TheBricklayersSong27.png|Ricky and John File:TheBricklayersSong28.png|Ricky, John, and Steve File:TheBricklayersSong29.png|John and Steve File:TheBricklayersSong30.png File:TheBricklayersSong31.png File:TheBricklayersSong32.png File:TheBricklayersSong33.png|"1 brick" File:TheBricklayersSong34.png|Greg and Jeff File:TheBricklayersSong35.png|"2 bricks" File:TheBricklayersSong36.png File:TheBricklayersSong37.png|"3 bricks" File:TheBricklayersSong38.png|Anthony, Greg, and Jeff File:TheBricklayersSong39.png|Anthony and Greg File:TheBricklayersSong40.png|"4 bricks" File:TheBricklayersSong41.png File:TheBricklayersSong42.png|"5 bricks" File:TheBricklayersSong43.png File:TheBricklayersSong44.png|"6 bricks" File:TheBricklayersSong45.png File:TheBricklayersSong46.png|Anthony, Greg, and Murray File:TheBricklayersSong47.png|Greg and Murray File:TheBricklayersSong48.png|"7 bricks" File:TheBricklayersSong49.png File:TheBricklayersSong50.png|"8 bricks" File:TheBricklayersSong51.png File:TheBricklayersSong52.png|"9 bricks" File:TheBricklayersSong53.png File:TheBricklayersSong54.png|"10 bricks" File:TheBricklayersSong55.png File:TheBricklayersSong56.png|"11 bricks" File:TheBricklayersSong57.png File:TheBricklayersSong58.png|"12 bricks" File:TheBricklayersSong59.png File:TheBricklayersSong60.png|The Wiggles and the brick pile File:TheBricklayersSong61.png File:TheBricklayersSong62.png JackintheBoxAlternateAngle.jpg|Alternate angle #1 JackintheBoxAlternateAngle2.jpg|Alternate angle #2 JackintheBoxAlternateAngle3.jpg|Alternate angle #3 Bandicam 2018-08-10 15-13-56-855.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-05 18-57-52-034.jpg TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTVSeries4.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group|link=The Opposite Wiggly Group Promo Pictures JackintheBox-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles Category:Music Category:Series 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Wiggles episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Series 4 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes